Will You Be My Torchwood Valentine?
by Just Gabz
Summary: Belated Valentine Fic. Everyone at Torchwood has someone to spend the holiday with. Mainly Fluff and Mainly Janto


**Title: Will You Be My Torchwood Valentine?**

**Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Tosh/Owen, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Gwen/Rhys, Gwen Williams and mentions of Rhys Williams**

**Warnings: Slight Janto Angst but Fluff eventually, after all, it is Valentine's Day**

**Summary: Its Valentine's Day At Torchwood.**

**Author Notes: A little bit late for Valentine's Day but here it is none the less. I didn't even realise it was Valentine's Day until my friend mentioned it and I was like "Shit, I need to do a Valentine Fic!"**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, Ianto would be my valentine hehe. But I don't *Cries***

They weren't sure who in the hub had remembered that it was Valentine's Day. Gwen seemed to make it obvious enough that she knew, Owen seemed a bit more upset than usual if that was at all possible. Tosh, Ianto seemed to move around the hub as though it was just another day. Jack locked himself in his office so they weren't sure what he was up to. Ianto made his rounds with the coffee, earning a smile from Tosh, a thank you from Gwen and a noise he wasn't quite sure where to place from Owen. He moved up to Jack's office, setting the coffee down gently.

"Are you okay?" Ianto asked, noticing the quietness of the Captain.

"I'm fine." Jack quickly snapped.

Ianto frowned in Jack's direction before leaving the room. He wasn't sure how today was going to go. It hadn't started well, at least not for Jack and when Jack was upset, he wasn't too far behind. He sighed and walked off to the archives, planning on shutting himself in there for most of the day. Gwen was at her desk, chatting away to Rhys on her phone, a grin playing on her lips.

"I'll try to come home early tonight but I might not be able to." She sighed.

"_Tell Jack that if he doesn't give you any time off, I'll come down there and take you away myself." _Rhys said sternly.

"It's not his fault Rhys, aliens don't stop because we want them to." She muttered, her voice full of sympathy.

"_I know lovely. You just work too hard. God knows you need some time off."_

"I told you, I'll try. I just can't make any promises."

"_Okay. I love you."_

"I love you too sweetheart." She smirked, closing her phone.

She had her plans ready. She was going to get off early whether Jack let her or not. She wasn't ready for Torchwood to mess with Rhys' Valentine's Day. Owen sat in the Autopsy bay, scanning their latest alien encounter. He knew what day it was and he was sick of Valentine's Day. Everyone just got together and there he was stuck all alone. He noticed people more at this time and it really drove him crazy. Ianto was upset about something, which was obvious. Gwen was sitting at her desk, grinning madly so he was pretty sure that she had plans with Rhys. Jack was shut in his office so he couldn't really tell what was wrong with him but he had to guess that it had something to do with Ianto. Tosh was sat at her desk, working away. He couldn't quite tell what was going through her mind but for some reason he couldn't turn away from her. He saw her and could see all the possibilities of the day, unlike he had ever done before. He smiled briefly, feeling just that little bit better. Tosh sat at her desk, working as usual but in her head emotions were on a high. _Another year gone by and all alone still_, she sighed. She wondered how many more years she'd be stuck waiting. She thought about when she would give up on waiting for Owen but she knew that it wouldn't happen. Not anytime soon anyway. She decided that this was what she had to get used to. She knew that Owen would be the only person she could look at like that and she hoped that maybe, just maybe, he'd eventually notice her and feel the same.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sighed as he left the re-entered the hub from the archives. He'd been down there for a few hours now and it was time to collect everyone's mugs and make them another batch of coffee. He walked up to Jack's office, knocking gently before entering. He walked in slowly, picking up the mug before looking down at Jack's concentrated face.

"Jack?" He mumbled.

"Yeah?" Jack looked up, his gaze colder than usual.

"You sure you're okay?"

"How many times do I need to tell you that I'm fine!?" Jack suddenly snapped.

Ianto paused, staring at Jack in shock.

"I was just trying to make sure you were all right." Ianto sighed, turning to leave.

"Well stop!"

"Fine sir, but don't even pretend for one second that you don't know what day it is today! I thought you of all people shouldn't be feeling down on a day like this. I'm sorry I asked." Ianto said, leaving before Jack could reply.

Jack stared at the door Ianto had gone through. What had he forgotten? What was so special about today? He groaned in frustration. _Why did I snap at him? That was useless. God I wish I knew what he meant. What day is it today?_ He put on his boss mask as Gwen walked into the room.

"Why is Ianto the only one that knocks?" Jack muttered.

"Sorry Jack, I just wanted to ask you a favour. Do you mind if I go home early? It's just that Rhys and I have plans and I didn't think you'd mind, it being the day it is." She asked hesitantly.

"What? Uh, yeah sure Gwen. Go and have a good time with Rhys, keep it stable." He sighed, pinching his nose, trying to make his headache subside.

"Thanks." She grinned, leaving before Jack could change his mind.

Jack sat there, thinking hard for a few minutes, after he heard the cog door go when he was struck with what had just happened. He moaned in annoyance. Gwen had given him the perfect opportunity to ask what day it was and he hadn't taken it.

He looked down at the others in the hub, sighing when he saw them. Owen seemed happier, and Tosh seemed sadder. Ianto was out of sight and he knew how the Welshman was feeling. He walked out, calling to Owen and Tosh.

"Go home. Gwen's already gone, why are you still here?"

Owen looked up for a moment before rushing to put his coat on. He wouldn't give Jack a chance to change his mind. He turned to Tosh, grabbing her arm lightly to stop her in her tracks.

"Come on Tosh. I'm going to take you out. We shouldn't both be alone on Valentine's Day." He sighed, finding his excuse.

She smiled and nodded gently, linking an arm around Owen's before they left through the cog doors. Jack sighed, looking around the now empty hub. He wanted to find Ianto, to tell him he was sorry. He walked down to Toshiko's desk, sitting down. He'd wait there. He wasn't sure how long it would take but he didn't care anymore. He was ready to wait forever if that was how long it would take.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He didn't realise he had fallen asleep and jumped as he woke. Jack looked around, trying to find his bearings. The first thing he saw when he looked up was a coffee mug, still warm, sitting on the work station. He smiled up at it before looking around for the Welshman. He finally spotted him, cleaning up the table in front of the couch. He got up and walked over to him, stopping a few feet away.

"I'm sorry Yan." He sighed.

Ianto looked up at him and smiled briefly before turning back to his cleaning, putting the empty pizza boxes into the plastic bag.

"It's okay Jack, sometimes you have rough days. I understand."

Jack paused, staring at Ianto as he cleaned meticulously. He hated himself for not knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"What day is it Ianto?"

"It's Saturday." Ianto smirked.

"Seriously Ianto." Jack said sternly, tired of not knowing.

"Come back to my place Jack." Ianto said, sincerity flowing through his voice.

Jack smiled up at him, holding out a hand to Ianto. The younger man took it, dragging Jack towards the cog door.

"Am I going to find out what day it is?" Jack asked as they opened.

"You'll see."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rhys guided Gwen to the cinema seat, grinning at her.

"Dinner later." Rhys grinned.

"How did I get to be with such a perfect man?" She sighed, pulling him into the seat next to him.

"Because this perfect man is a daft man." He smirked, pulling her closer as the opening ads began to play.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Owen clanged his bottle to Toshiko's, taking a quite swig.

"Why did you decide to take me out Owen?" Tosh mumbled, not sure if she was ready to hear the answer.

"I don't know. I'm sick of always being alone on Valentine's Day. I saw you and for some reason I just…I wanted to spend some time with you Tosh." He answered honestly.

She grinned broadly, taking a sip of her own drink.

"We don't spend enough time together." She mumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack chuckled as Ianto guided him into his flat. Jack was blindfolded. The laughter was uncontrollably coming out as he tripped over small things.

"Seriously Ianto, what's going on?"

"Give me a second." Ianto mumbled.

Ianto moved away from Jack for a moment before moving back, taking the blindfold off. Jack stared, wide eyed at the scene before him. A table was prepared, with a delicious looking dinner, candles and roses.

"What, you, I-" Jack trailed off, trying to find his words.

Ianto pulled out a rose, handing it to Jack shyly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jack."

Jack looked at the rose and then back to the younger man, feeling tears stinging at his eyes but refusing them to shed.

"It's Valentine's Day?" Jack breathed.

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry I forgot Yan."

"It's okay Jack. It's about time I looked after you."

"When did you find the time to do all this?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well you were asleep for a while."

Jack grinned, pulling the Welshman closer. He rested his forehead on Ianto's.

"You're amazing." Jack mumbled.

"You're not too bad yourself."

Jack chuckled and pulled Ianto into a soft kiss. Ianto sighed as he tasted the flavour that was Jack along with the lingering scent that always came with his Captain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tosh, lets go, it's getting late." Owen sighed, standing up from his bar stool.

She nodded in agreement before wrapping her coat around her.

"Thanks Owen" She sighed.

"What for?" He asked curiously.

"Noticing me. Seems like every year I'm waiting to be noticed."  
Owen looked into her eyes and sighed. He could tell that she meant that she was waiting for him. He didn't want to admit to himself how she felt about him but it was becoming more and more obvious.

"You're worth it Tosh." He mumbled.

He wasn't sure if it was the drink or not but at that moment it seemed like the right thing to do. He leaned in slowly and gently kissed her. At first Tosh stayed still, trying to figure out what was happening and making sure whether or not it was all a dream. She responded to the kiss, wrapping a hand around Owen's back. She didn't care if it was a dream. It felt real and that was all that mattered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was amazing Ianto." Jack sighed.

Ianto just grinned up at him as he began cleaning the table.

"Let me do that, you've done enough." Jack moaned.

"If I left it for you to do it would never get done." Ianto said, getting up and moving into the kitchen with the plates. Jack waited a few moments before following him. He wrapped an arm around him, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Stop saying that Jack, it wasn't your fault. You have so much on your plate every day and yet you always have time for me. You're always trying to look after me. It was about time you slipped up. I wanted to do this for you."

Jack kissed Ianto's neck lightly, relishing in the shiver it caused.

"Let me make it up to you?" Jack mumbled weakly.

"Not yet Jack, I have to clean up."

Jack licked at Ianto's neck as he let his hands wander, driving Ianto mad.

"Stop it Jack." Ianto sighed, his breath coming out in short bursts.

"You've done so much for me. You've put up with all of my crap. Now it's time for you to let me show you how much I appreciate it." Jack grinned.

Ianto turned in Jack's arms, smiling up into Jack's deep blue eyes.

"My Captain…" He mumbled, stroking the older man's cheek lightly.

"Always yours." Jack grinned and pulled Ianto closer.

He leaned forward, kissing Ianto lightly. The Welshman sighed as he pushed forward deepening the kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ianto." Jack mumbled into the younger man's lips.

Ianto moaned into Jack's mouth before mumbling, "I'm never getting this cleaned up am I?"

"No."

**Can't believe I forgot it was Valentine's Day. Jack's "It's Valentine's Day!?" Reaction was completely my own haha. Sorry I didn't do much Gwen but I suck at writing her. Sorry for my terrible attempt at Towen and Sorry for my rather amateurly written fanfic. If it's any consolation it might be because it's 2.48am. Reviews are still loved xx**

_This was Rather hard to write as I personally find Valentine's Day annoying_


End file.
